


Letters by Arboretum [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podic of Letters by Arboretum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters by Arboretum [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HikaGo ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463) by [arboretum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboretum/pseuds/arboretum). 



**Title** : Letters  
 **Author** : Arboretum  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Shindou Mitsuko  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Hikaru's mom, the mail, a chilly autumn afternoon, a little birthday dinner for her son.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20463)  
**Length** 0:03:32  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Letters%20by%20Arboretum.mp3.zip)


End file.
